Le Renouveau
by Unefeerique
Summary: Et si Harold avait réussi à s'enfuir avant que son dragon ne soit pris ? Que se serait-il alors passer ? Avec ses sentiments pour Astrid et l'amitié de son dragon, le jeune viking compte bien changer l'histoire pour le meilleur... comme le pire.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**C'est la première fois que j'écris et publie une FanFiction. Étant fan de « How to train your dragon », j'ai décidé de mettre mon grain de sel dans l'univers des fanfics de ce fandom (déjà très bien fourni!).**

**N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton « Review » pour laisser vos critiques quelles qu'elles soient. J'espère vraiment que mon travail vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture, ;)**

**Unefeerique**

**PDV Générale **

Soudain une grosse tâche sombre fonça vers l'arène et un jet sombre violacé transperça les barreaux. Un épais nuage de fumée rendait la scène invisible pour tous les vikings du village venant assister au combat. Seul des lignes de feu pouvaient être distinguées parmi la brume.

En bas le combat était sans merci entre le cauchemar monstrueux et le furie avait profité de l'attaque de son ami pour se relever et se placer derrière lui. Brusquement, Krokmou assena le dernier coup au cauchemar monstrueux qui retourna se terrer dans sa cellule.

Les vikings avaient réussi à pénétrer dans l'arène et fonçaient sur le furie nocturne, lançant des coups de queue. Harold hésita quelques instants mais pris sa décision lorsqu'il vit son père s'élancer à travers la foule. Il sauta sur son dragon et s'envola au moment où Stoïck abattit sa hâche, précisement à là où se trouvait la tête de la bête quelques seconde auparavant. Le fuyard entendit un dernier cri résonner à ses oreilles avant d'être hors de portée :

« HAROOOOOLD ! »

Astrid. Il sentit dans sa voix de la tristesse, de la peur et... de l'abandon. Il s'en voulait énormément de la laisser mais Krokmou avait frôlé la mort alors...

La nuit commençait à tomber et le jeune viking réalisa alors qu'il n'avait nul part où aller. En longeant la montagne il aperçut une cavité dans la roche assez grande pour pouvoir les héberger. Une fois à l'intérieur, un morceau de bois s'enflamma grâce au dragon. Les deux amis se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent encore sous le choc, appréhendant l'avenir.

oOo

**PDV Astrid :**

Trois jours. Ça faisait trois satané jours qu'il était parti. Sans même se retourner. Je me sentais abandonnée, délaissée. J'essayais en vain de refouler mes émotions car si je vivait si mal son absence, c'était forcément que je l'appréciais bien plus que je ne voulais l'admettre.

Cela faisait trois jours que je vagabondais dans le village. La vie avait repris son cours pour tout le monde. Enfin presque tout le monde. Le chef ne sortait plus beaucoup de chez lui et quand il le faisait, s'était pour crier sur tous les malheureux se trouvant sur son passage. Ses excès d'humeurs étaient certainement dues au comportement de son fils.

Son nom flottait sans cesse dans mes pensées. Malgré ma légère colère à son encontre, je m'inquiétais énormément pour lui. Où était-il aller ? Est-ce qu'il était en sécurité ? Avait-il de quoi survivre ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse.

Je relevai alors la tête. J'étais tellement absorbée par mes réflexions que je n'avais pas regarder où j'allais. La clairière où Harold avait caché Krokmou s'étendait devant moi. Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur mes joues lorsque je repensai à notre vol sur le furie ? Tout était si féérique. Mais je les chassai du revers de la main. Je ne devais pas pleurer. Surtout pour ces idioties.

J'étais une viking après tout, une guerrière. Je fis alors demi-tour et rejoignis le village, en m'efforçant de ne plus penser à _Harold_... enfin, de ne plus penser à tout ça.

**Voilà voilà !**

**J'essayerai de poster le chapitre 2 la semaine prochaine (voir moins) selon ma progression au niveau de l'écriture. **

**A la revoyure ! **

**Unefeerique :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Jalousie dans l'airène

**Et voilà le chapitre deux ! Notez que je suis en avance d'un jour :p**

**Ayant remarqué que les points de vues les plus courants étaient surtout ceux d'Harold, Astrid, ou une vue d'extérieur (dans la plupart des fictions HTTYD), j'ai trouvé intéressant d'expérimenter celui des autres personnages pour mieux comprendre leur position, compréhension personnelle des faits, ect...**

**Je tiens par ailleurs à remercier Sissi1789, Lola697 et elotstl pour leur review ainsi que ceux ayant enregistré l'histoire dans leurs Favoris et/ou Alertes.**

**Sur ce , après tout ce blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

**PDV Harold**

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que je vagabondais d'une île à une autre, à la recherche de vivres pour nos deux estomacs. Krokmou arrivait encore à se débrouiller seul, mais pour ma part, manger du poisson à tous les repas devenaient de plus en plus difficile. Notre situation était tellement précaire que je n'avais que vaguement envisager l'avenir.

Premièrement, je retournerai dans la clairière ou j'avais caché mon dragon pendant quelques temps. J'irai secrètement trouver Astrid et nous partirons tous les trois... ailleurs. Je ne savais pas encore où mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Soudain, une noix de coco me tomba sur la tête. Une... noix de coco ? J'en avais déjà vu dans les livres mais jamais en vrai. Selon ce que j'avais pu lire, elles se trouvaient dans les pays chauds. Au Sud. Je m'étais donc tant éloigner que ça ? Très peu de vikings avaient un jour atteint le Sud, des terres lointaines.

Curieux, je continuai à avancer sur le sentier où nous avions atterri. Je ne connaissais ni la faune, ni la flore qui peuplaient cette région verdoyante et curieusement, cela m'effrayais. J'aperçus non loin de là, de la fumée se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la cime des arbres. Il se faisait tard et mon ventre gargouillait. Peut-être m'offrirait-on l'hospitalité d'un soir ? Qui sait ?

« Justement, personne. » pensais-je encore plus fort.

oOo

**PDV Rustik**

Le tremblement qui s'empara de mon corps m'extirpa de mon sommeil. Ces abrutis de jumeaux venaient de me secouer trop violemment, ce que je ne tarda pas à leur faire savoir.

« -Mais vous êtes fous ou quoi ? J'étais en train de faire ma sieste quotidienne !

-De un, tu fais jamais la sieste. De deux, c'est drôle de te réveiller. Et de trois, ça fait plus de deux

heures que tu glandes. Astrid va encore s'en prendre à nous tous si on arrive en retard à cause de toi ! », répondit Kranedur.

Ah c'est vrai. Je l'avais oublié celle-la.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote ENCORE, elle ? Renchéris-je

-Je croyais que c'était ta princesse ? Se moqua le blond.

-Ferme la. »

Ils me tapaient encore plus sur le système que d'habitude. Évidemment que c'était ma princesse. Évidemment que j'étais son prince. C'est juste qu'elle ne l'admettait pas encore.

« -Elle ne le sera jamais, fit la jumelle comme pour répondre à mes pensées.

-Bon, la coupais-je, le dernier à l'arène devra aider Mildiou à récolter ses choux. »

Les jumeaux ne se firent pas prier et se précipitèrent en courant dans les rues du village. En arrivant dans l'arène, je n'étais...mêm...même...pas essou...hou-hou...essouffler. Je me redressai et bombai le torse lorsque la belle viking blonde s'avança vers moi, ayant lâché sa hache. Elle tendit sa main et je m'apprêtais à la prendre quand son poing me défigura.

« -Pourquoi vous êtes en retard ? Cria t-elle.

-Rustik dormait comme un gros bébé, ricana Kognedur. »

Ma princesse lança un regard noir de notre côté puis nous tourna le dos. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais quand elle faisait ça ! Une vraie petite viking.

« -Bon, poursuivi t-elle, j'ai déjà expliquer à Varek la raison de notre présence ici, puisque lui est arrivé à l'heure. »

Hum... Ses sous-entendus la rendaient encore plus irrésistible.

« -Plan que, par ailleurs, je n'approuve pas du tout, commenta Varek. »

On voyait bien qu'Astrid usait de toutes sa retenue pour ne pas le fendre en deux avec sa hache qu'elle avait récupéré.

« -Comme j'allais le dire, continua t-elle, Harold est maintenant parti depuis une semaine. »

Haro... Quoi ?! Pourquoi nous parlait-elle de ce boulet-menteur ?

« -Et je pensais que nous devrions partir à sa recherche pour le ramener au village. »

Par Thor et Odin réunit, que venait-elle de dire ?! Je ne pus m'empêcher de contester.

« -Quoi ? Mais t'es complètement tombée sur la calebasse ! Ce gras a sympathisé avec nos pires ennemies, a trahit tout son village, et toi tu veux qu'on le ramène à Beurk tout gentiment en lui lançant des fleurs ?! »

Elle réagit calmement, chose extrêmement rare, à mes dires.

« -Qui a parlé de lui lancer des fleurs ? Sourit-elle.

-Moi ! Et que crois-tu que le chef nous fera lorsqu'il apprendra qu'on a ramené son fils au village, son propre fils qui a humilié Stoïck devant son peuple ?! »

Je vis aussitôt que ma dernière phrase était de trop. Astrid m'attrapa par les épaules et me balançai à terre. Son pied vint écraser une bonne partie de ma mâchoire.

« -Comment tu peux dire ça ? Hurla t-elle, le visage rouge de colère. Comment ose tu renverser les rôles ?! C'est nous qui l'avons humilié et rejeté durant toutes ces années ! Il ne cherchait qu'à se faire accepter mais on a pas arrêter de se foutre de lui. Comme tout le village d'ailleurs ! L'autre jour devant ce cauchemar monstrueux il voulait nous prouver que les dragons sont des êtres gentils, comme moi-même j'ai pu le découvrir grâce à lui ! Il mérite mieux que ça ! Donc si personne ne compte m'aider je le ferai toute seule. Vous êtes minables. »

La belle blonde se rua hors de l'arène avec les yeux rouges. Elle avait sorti tout ça sans même s'arrêter pour respirer. Je regardai le reste de la bande qui semblait aussi surpris et choqué que moi.

Quelques mots de son discours me frappèrent violemment :

« … comme moi-même j'ai pu le découvrir grâce à lui. »

Ça voulait dire qu'elle fréquentait Harold. Cela expliquait sans doute son comportement qui avait paru étrange aux yeux de tous lors de la fuite du garçon elle qui n'avait jamais éprouvé que de l'indifférence à son égard. Ça ne se passerai pas comme ça. Si elle voulait le retrouver, qu'elle y aille.

Mais un jour, même si cela prendra du temps, de la patience et de la retenue, elle serai à moi. Je me le promis.

**Alors comment trouvez-vous la suite ? N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires dans une review !**

**Le chapitre 3 devrait être en ligne mercredi prochain (ou avant).**

**A la revoyure,**

**Unefeerique :)**

**P.S : Je cherche un lecteur beta pour m'aider à corriger les fautes, d'orthographe ou de grammaire, et me donner son avis sur l'écriture et l'histoire. Si certaines personnes sont intéressées, envoyez moi une review ou un MP :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Une nouvelle rencontre

Coucou à tous ! Désolé pour cet énorme retard (rolala ça va hein) mais c'était la rentrée pour tout le monde et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le recopier sur Traitement de Texte (et oui, je rédige sur papier!).

Voici un chapitre 3 plus long que les précédents. J'espère que que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire comme j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elle me font extrêmement plaisir !

Lola697 : Je trouvais effectivement que ce changement de point du vue était assez enrichissant pour connaître plus en profondeurs les pensées de notre ami Rustik. J'essaierai d'en corriger le plus possible.

Sissi1789 : La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre !

Kira : Oui je suis très intéressé par ta proposition seulement tu n'es pas encore inscrite... J'attends de tes nouvelles !

Elotstl : Je vais essayer de répondre à ta demande en commençant par ce chapitre:)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 **

**PDV Harold **

Au bout du chemin se dressait une petite chaumière couverte de lierre. La fumée m'ayant guidée jusqu'à elle s'échappait de la cheminée et ondulait jusqu'aux nuages. J'hésitai longtemps avant de finalement frapper à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur une fille de mon âge. Le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres me rassura.

"-Bonjour ! Dit-elle

-Euh... Bonjour...

-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda t-elle poliment

-Eh bien... En fait... Je... Heu...

-Oui ?"

Je devais ressembler à une asperge en pleine décomposition.

"-Je... Je ne suis pas d'ici et... Je me demandais si... Et bien... Si vous pouviez m'héberger pour la nuit."

J'entendis soudain un craquement. J'avais demandé à Krokmou de ne pas se montrer, afin d'éviter quelques frayeurs; mais celui-ci venait apparemment de me désobéir en de postant à mes côtes. Je craignais le pire tandis que la jeune fille cligna avec des yeux admiratifs.

"-C'est... C'est un dragon ? Questionna t-elle sans quitter le furie du regard.

-Euh oui. Voici Krokmou, mon dragon."

Ses yeux vrillèrent alors sur moi.

"-Ton dragon ...?

-Oui. C'est que... Je l'ai dressé et il devenu plus qu'une simple bête domestique. C'est mon ami."

Je faisais mieux de lui dire la vérité maintenant, même si son silence me parût interminable.

"-Est-ce que je peux le toucher ? Dit t-elle enfin"

Je fus surpris par sa demande, mais également heureux qu'elle ne se braque pas. J'hochai la tête et elle s'avança vers Krokmou. Il parût d'abord réticent, mais vit qu'elle ne portait pas d'armes et semblait gentille, et se laissa donc caresser. Les yeux gros argentés du l'étrangère se mirent à pétiller.

Elle recula brusquement et me sourit.

"-Je n'ai pas répondu à ta question, mais évidemment que tu peux rester. Au fait, moi c'est Adénora."

oOo

**PDV Astrid **

Je sortis en trombe de chez moi, un sac de provisions sur les épaules. Je m'élançai vers l'arène à grandes enjambées. J'avais réfléchi toute l'après-midi à quelle bête je choisirai. Il m'en fallait une majestueuse mais coriace. Imposante mais rapide. Attachante mais dangereuse.

J'arrivai enfin devant les portes de l'arène. Je me dirigeai vers les cellules emprisonnant les dragons, et une certaine appréhension m'envahit lorsque je posai la main sur la manivelle. Étais-je sûre de ce que je faisais ? Allais-je réussir ? Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? Évidemment. Nous parlions de _lui_ tout de même... Et puis, j'étais une viking, bon sang ! Une guerrière qui n'avait peur de rien !

D'un geste décidé, j'enclenchai le mécanisme d'ouverture. Une poulie démarra ses rotations circulaires et la porte s'éleva sous l'effet d'un câble.

Invention de Gueulefort.

Je m'éloignai du trou béant dans la roche et vis deux petits yeux me fixer dans l'obscurité. Le dragon... Euh... La dragonne vipère s'avança vers moi avec curiosité. Elle devait se rappeler que j'avais essayer de lui trancher la tête lors de l'entraînement, puisqu'elle se jeta sur moi. J'étais bloquée au sol, elle sur moi; puis la vipère regarda furtivement la hache que je serrais toujours. Je le remémorais aussitôt ma première rencontre avec Krokmou. Le furie avait prit peur à la vue de l'arme, dont Harold se saisit pour l'envoyer quelques mètres derrière. Je fis donc de même en la balançant plus loin.

"-Je... Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait peur... Ce... Ce n'était pas mon but."

Comme si elle avait compris, la vipère de redressa et lâcha sa prise. Je me relevai sous l'œil attentif de l'animal. Malgré son élan de recul, la lueur de ses yeux m'avertit que le moindre mouvement me serait fatal.

Je m'efforçai de réfléchir : "Que ferait Harold s'il était là ?"

Puis soudain, je sus.

Je tendis ma main vers la dragonne, comme Harold l'avait fait afin de calmer le furie devant moi. La vipère tourna d'abord légèrement la tête, puis s'avança tout doucement dans ma direction. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ma main, hésitante, puis cala finalement sa tête dans ma paume.

Une sensation étrange m'envahit brusquement. On aurait dit une douce musique d'été. Je ne savais pas si cela était dû au fait de toucher un autre dragon que Krokmou, ou de l'avoir fait toute seule.

Je la caressais tendrement pour qu'elle prenne confiance en moi, et inversement. Elle eu un mouvement de recul lorsque je repris ma hache, mais je revins la caresser, tout en gardant l'arme baissée.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota à son oreille.

"-J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. Il faut que tu m'emmènes. Vers le Sud."

oOo

**PDV Harold **

J'aidais Adénora à faire la cuisine, enfin je lui passais les ustensiles, pendant que Krokmou restait dans la grange bien sagement. Elle me demanda soudain :

"-Au fait, d'où viens-tu ?"

-J'habite dans le Nord, sur une petite île nommée Beurk.

-Du Nord ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire aussi loin, dans le Sud ?"

J'inspirai profondément et répondus :

"-Mon peuple, les vikings, sont en guerre contre les dragons. Ils n'ont donc pas très bien apprécier mon nouvel ami quand ils l'ont découvert. Surtout mon père, qui est en plus le chef du village. Alors, je me suis enfui."

Je crus voir un semblant de pitié dans son regard mais elle se ressaisit aussitôt.

"-Nous, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que les dragons existent réellement... Ils ne viennent pas ici, et Krokmou me confirme donc cette légende qu'on raconte aux enfants.

-Attends, personne n'a vraiment vu de dragons dans le Sud, demandais-je interloqué.

-Sois les personnes n'ont pas vécu assez longtemps pour le dire, sois le secret est bien gardé. Seuls les marchands voyageant dans le monde entier prétendent les avoir vus; mais on les prend pour fous, en utilisant les longues heures de navigation comme coupable."

Elle se remit à cuisiner, et je remarquai qu'il y abat un peu trop de nourriture pour seulement deux personnes.

"-Tu vis avec quelqu'un ?"

-Oui mon père. Il est parti en ville et d'ailleurs, ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer."

J'acquiesçai et commençai à disposer la vaisselle sur la table.

oOo

**PDV Astrid**

Je m'étais habituée à voler sur la dragonne. Les débuts avaient été quelques peu "renversants" mais sans difficultés majeures. Il faisait nuit et je ne voyais plus rien. Je descendis vers une forêt, puis m'allongea sur un parquet de jonquilles sauvages.

Pourquoi est-ce que je faisais tout ça ?... Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais quitté mon village, ma famille, mes amis ?... Pourquoi mon cœur battait plus fort quand je pensais à lui ? Étais-je amou... Non ! Ça ce sont des trucs de filles ! Moi, j'étais une guerrière par Thor !

Avec tout ça, j'avais complètement oublié je fêter leur anniversaire aux jumeaux, qui venaient d'avoir 16ans.

Mais... Si c'était l'anniversaire de Mr et Mme Casse-pieds, ça voulait dire que... L'anniversaire d'Harold était dans deux jours ! Non... J'imaginais déjà le garçon en train de se souhaiter une bonne fête tout seul, encore plus que sur Beurk.

Non. Ça n'arrivera pas. Je le retrouverai et fêterai avec ses 16ans.

oOo

**PDV Harold**

Le père d'Adénora arriva et vint nous rejoindre autour de la table. La jeune fille me présenta alors, mais de garda bien de prononcer le mot "Dragon".

"-Alors comme ça tu es le fils du chef chez toi, hein ? Voilà un bon parti pour toi Adénora !

-Arrête papa."

Je sentis mes jours s'empourprer légèrement. Même pour de telles raisons, c'était la première fois qu'on me désignait comme une bonne personne.

Le repas se termina silencieusement et l'être féminin m'accompagna devant la porte de ma chambre.

"-Je... Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, lâcha t-elle sur le pas de la porte.

-Pas grave.

-Mon père est souvent très lourd.

-Laisse moi deviner... C'est pour ça que tu n'invites plus d'amis chez toi ? Souris-je gentiment.

-À vrai dire, je n'ai pas d'amis."

Merde, la boulette. J'avais gaffé et que pouvais-je répondre à ça ?

"-Ah... En faite... Je... Euh... Désolé... Bin...

-T'en fais pas, me coupa t-elle. C'est juste que je ne sors presque jamais de la maison. Mon père me m'interdit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.

-Au moins il s'occupe de toi, le tien... Dis-je en serrant les dents.

-Mais pour les bonnes raisons. Je constitue sa dernière chance d'obtenir un quelconque pouvoir.

-Par le mariage ?

-Exact.

-Mais... Tu es d'accord ?"

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

"-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mon père est tout ce que j'ai. Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit."

Elle s'éloigna tandis que je lui lançais un : "toi aussi !"

oOo

**PDV Extérieur **

Le soleil venait de se lever et déjà on pouvait apercevoir dans les rues de Beurk, Rustik marchant fièrement derrière son père. Ils tournèrent après un tas de sceaux, puis entrèrent dans la demeure des Haddocks.

Stoïck était là, assis sur sa chaise en bois, la mine dépitée. Depuis plus d'une semaine, il ne bougeait presque pas. Il ne daigna même pas accueillir les nouveaux venus.

"-Ah Stoïck ! S'exclama Spitelout. Nous venons te parler d'une chose on-ne-peut-plus importante !"

Au même moment, Mildiou passa à son tour la porte d'entrée. L'aîné prit immédiatement la parole.

"-Vu qu'Harold nous a quitté, regrettable incident, dit-il tout bas, nous n'avons plus de furie chef."

Stoïck leva alors la tête vers le vieillard.

"-Mais s'il revenait ? Répondit le chef.

-Il a perdu le peu de confiance que lui offrait le village à cause de sa... Relation avec les démons. Même s'il revenait sur l'île, crois-tu que le peuple voudrait de lui comme dirigeant ?"

Mildiou étouffa un petit rire tandis que Spitelout se mît en avant.

"-Vu que tu n'as pas d'autres enfants, il est donc au cousin de devenir l'héritier. Autrement dit, mon fils. De plus, il a montré à de nombreuses reprises sa vaillance et son dévouement envers les vikings."

-Nous avons déjà préparé le contrat Stoïck; tu n'as plus qu'à le signer."

Le chef répondit avec un regard noir :

"-Je connais ses crimes mais il reste malheureusement mon fils. Laissez moi maintenant. Me parler d'Harold ne fait que me torturer encore plus.

-Nous ne t'embêterons plus seulement si tu signes, répondit le père Jorgenson."

Stoïck hésita quelques instants puis se laisse vaquer au désespoir et signa le contrat d'un coup sec. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des "invités".

C'est alors que l'adolescent qui n'avait encore rien dit, s'avança.

"-J'ai lu le règlement dans la grande salle, commença-t-il, et il était stipulé que le futur chef devait être promis à une viking afin d'assurer la descendance."

Stoïck ne les écoutait plus alors que Mildiou hocha la tête.

"-C'est vrai, acquiesça l'aîné. Il faut qu'elle soit forte, vaillante et appréciée par le village. Qui proposes-tu ?"

Rustik répondit sans hésiter :

"Astrid Hofferson".

Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?

J'imagine bien Rustik jouir intérieurement de son plan, tellement il est parfait.

Pauvre Astrid... Elle ne se doute de rien...

Bref, dites moi ce que vous pensez de tout ce beau monde au travers d'une review elles me font toutes extrêmement plaisir !

J'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre vers la fin de la semaine prochaine mais je ne promet rien alors pas la peine de vous étonnez si la suite n'arrive que dans deux semaines.

À la revoyure, :)

Unefeerique


	4. Chapter 4 : LE retrouver

**I'm back ! **

**J'ai réussi à tenir mes délais (je n'en suis pas peu fière), et c'est avec un immense joie que je vous présente le dernier chapitre de ma fiction !**

**Non j'déconne X)**

**Vous avez eu peur hein ? **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lola697 : Haha j'aimerai bien la voir aussi ! Les retrouvailles sont pour bientôt... C'est vrai que je me suis toujours imaginer Rustik comme « le méchant » chez les gentils. Je sais pas... le feeling ne passe pas trop entre nous;)**

**Sissi1789 : C'est pourtant ce qui est entrain de se passer...**

**Je tiens à remercier ma bêta-lectrice Lola697 pour son travail et sa patience.**

**Lecture !**

**Chapitre 4 **

**PDV Astrid **

Le soleil venait de se lever et je devais déjà être à plusieurs kilomètres de là où j'avais dormi.

Mais toujours aucune trace.

Les petits îlots que je croisais ne reflétaient aucune présence humaine. Je désespérais à vu d'œil, d'autant plus que l'anniversaire d'Harold était le lendemain.

Soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit.

J'avais lu dans le livre des dragons que ceux-ci avaient un excellent odorat. Je n'avais qu'à retourner sur Beurk et prendre une chemise dans la chambre du Haddock. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Ça m'aurait évité un demi-tour.

Je devais être à plusieurs heures du village. Je me dépêchais donc de faire demi-tour en direction de Beurk.

oOo

**PDV Harold **

Nous avions fini de petit-déjeuner et Adénora m'avait proposé de rester une nuit de plus, offre que j'acceptais immédiatement. Elle me prit par le bras et m'emmena dans "son lieu favori".

C'était une immense pièce aux murs recouverts de bibliothèques, elles mêmes débordantes de livres.

"Waouh ! Je parie que tu adores lire, non ? Dis-je en rigolant.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? Sourit-elle. Tu peux t'installer et bouquiner si tu veux."

Je m'assis donc dans un fauteuil bien rembourré tandis qu'elle s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Ses cheveux bruns avaient été tressés et retombaient sur son épaule gauche. Comme Astrid. Je me souviens avoir rêvé d'elle cette nuit. Nous étions tous les deux assis au bord d'une falaise, main dans la main. Je l'aimais depuis que je l'avais vu, quand j'étais encore un bambin. Je savais très bien que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques même si nous étions devenus... "amis", en une journée...

Que faisait-elle en ce moment ? Continuait-elle de s'entraîner dans les bois avec sa hache. Était-elle entrain d'assister à une énième crise des jumeaux ? S'inquiétait-elle, ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour moi ? Les mêmes questions revenaient sans cesse, mais toujours sans réponse.

"-Harold ? Dit Adénora en me sortant de mes pensées.

-Euh oui.

-Tu avais l'air absent.

-Je pensais à quelqu'un...

-À qui ?"

Le ton de curiosité dans sa voix m'indiqua qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

"-À une amie."

Sa bouche se tordît afin de prendre un air mesquin.

"-À une amie ou une petite amie ?

-Une amie ! M'empressais-je de répondre, le rouge aux joues."

Elle me regardait en rigolant, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon embarras.

"-Et sinon... C'est quoi ton genre littéraire préféré ? Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

-Les récits d'aventures ! Je n'ai pas la chance de vivre de grandes péripéties alors... Je m'invente un monde avec les voyages d'autres personnes. J'adore aussi les romances. Je rêve du prince charmant... Il faut qu'il soit fort, vaillant, brave, fière et attentionné. Le rêve !"

Voir qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre librement me peinais mais, que pouvais-je y faire...? Elle prit un autre livre, tandis que je sentais mes paupières de plus en plus lourdes, et finis par m'endormir.

oOo

**PDV Astrid **

Je posai enfin les pieds sur Beurk. Il devait être aux alentours de midi car les rues étaient désertes. Tant mieux, il fallait éviter de se faire remarquer.

Je commençais à trottiner en direction de la maison Haddock lorsque je croisais Rustik. Il me héla d'un signe de main.

"-Alors ça va mon amour ?"

Je décidais de viser le nez. L'adolescent beugla un cri de douleur.

"-Je ne suis pas ton amour, ni ton bébé, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, et ne le serais jamais ! M'écriai-je."

Il arrêta soudain de se plaindre et rigola d'un air mauvais.

"-Ça c'est ce que tu crois encore, sourit il en continuant sa route."

Je ne m'attardais pas sur sa dernière phrase et me remit à courir. De toute façon, Rustik racontait tout le temps des âneries.

J'aperçus enfin la demeure désirée et entra sans hésiter. Je me stoppais net devant Stoïck, dormant sur une chaise. Je me faufilais discrètement dans les escaliers et réapparus quelques instants plus tard avec un bout de tissu vert dans la main. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, le chef remua quelques peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Je ressortis aussi vite que j'étais rentrée, soulagée de ne m'être pas fait surprendre.

Je repartis en direction de la vipère quand un mouvement à ma gauche m'interpella. Au milieu d'une ruelle sombre se trouvaient Kognedur et Varek en train de... S'embrasser ?! Si je n'étais pas aussi pressée j'aurai ris de tout mon soûl.

Je remontais donc sur la dragonne un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Quand même... Varek ? Cela m'étonnait de la part de Kogne qui n'arrêtait pas de le rabaisser. Ils devaient sûrement jouer un double jeu.

À la place de Beurk, je ne distinguais déjà plus qu'un petit point sombre. Ouf ! Je n'avais pas eu de problèmes ou de retardements. Je pris la chemise qui était calée sous mon bras et la frotta contre les naseaux de l'animal.

"Tu sens ça ? C'est l'odeur de mon... Ami. Je ne sais pas où il est, mais j'aimerais que tu le retrouve grâce à ton odorat. S'il-te-plait ma belle, c'est très important."

La dragonne me regarda avec des yeux angéliques et renifla le tissu. Son intelligence m'émerveillait : j'avais l'impression qu'elle comprenait tout ce que je lui disais. Elle remua la tête plusieurs fois et fonça encore plus vite vers le Sud.

Mon visage s'éclaira.

Elle avait une piste.

oOo

**PDV Varek **

"Je me sens mal par rapport à ce que nous as dit Astrid hier.

-Ah ouais ? Bah moi j'me sens mal parce que j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous a vu! S'énerve la blonde."

Kognedur et moi marchions dans les rues, sans trop se coller. Notre relation était encore secrète et ma copine avait le sentiment d'avoir été observé pendant notre baiser.

"Il faudra bien le dire un jour, dis-je pour la calmer.

-Ouais mais pas maintenant !

-Bon... Sinon... Tu as vu Astrid depuis son fameux discours ?

-Ah parce que tu cherches Astrid maintenant ? Tu t'intéresses plus à elle qu'à moi, c'est ça ? Pff, bon à rien."

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de répliquer qu'elle s'en allait déjà après avoir fait demi-tour. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche pendante. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça ? Par Odin, elle déraillait complètement !

C'est donc la mine abattue que j'entrai dans le Hall des Jarlars, seul.

Rustik, assit à une table, me faisait de grands signes de la main. Il avait l'air heureux. Je m'installais à côté de lui et commença à lui demander tout doucement :

"Je peux te dire quelque chose de secret ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'un conseil là.

-Pas de problème ! Répondit Rustik. Aujourd'hui est mon jour de bonté.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un jour de bonté mais bon, passons. Je sois te dire que... Surtout de le répète pas hein!... Je sors avec... Avec Kognedur. "

Comme je m'y attendais, le brun explosa de rire.

"Moins fort! Tout le monde nous regarde ! Chuchotais-je en essayant de couvrir sa bouche avec mes mains.

-Attends ! Sérieusement ? Toi et Kogne ? T'aurais pu trouver mieux ! Pouffa t-il.

-Breeeef... Le problème c'est qu'elle me fait des crises de jalousie et ne comprend pas que je ne m'intéresse qu'à elle...

-T'as qu'à faire comme moi avec Astrid, utilise l'obligation."

J'étais, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, abasourdi.

"Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? Demandais-je.

-J'ai simplement fais signer à Mr et Mme Hofferson, un contrat. Tu aurais dû voir leur joie lorsqu'ils ont signé pour promettre Astrid à l'héritier de Beurk!

-Astrid est promise à Harold ?

-Bah non, à moi."

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive.

"-Oulla, j'ai loupé un troupeau de yacks moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire là ?

-Vu qu'Harold est parti, je suis devenu l'héritier de Beurk, dit Rustik comme une évidence.

-Et j'imagine que tu as lu quelque chose... Le règlement par exemple ?

-Exactement. Et c'est grâce à lui que ma princesse et moi allons pouvoir nous marier.

-J'aimerais pas être à ta place quand elle l'apprendra.

-Ma promise pourra bien faire ce qu'elle veut, le contrat a été signé!

-Mais on n'a pas besoin de son accord ?

-Ses parents ont décidé pour elle."

J'avais connu Rustik égoïste, manipulateur, traître, mais jamais à ce point.

"-Enfin voilà, reprit-il. C'est grâce à la stratégie que tu peux garder en poche Kognedur! Allez, j'te laisse, j'ai plein de trucs à faire, obligations de chef quoi!"

Il sortir avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres en me lançant un signe de main.

Pauvre Astrid. Ce doutait-elle ne serait-ce qu'un instant de ce qui l'attendait ?

oOo

**PDV Harold **

Je me réveillais dans une bibliothèque déserte. J'avais mal dormi cette nuit. Je n'avais fait que penser à mon père, Krokmou et... Astrid. Toujours ce même sentiment étrange lorsque je pensais à elle : mon cœur tapait plus fort contre ma poitrine, mes pensées s'emmêlant. Évidemment, je savais pertinemment ce que c'était.

"Harold, tu es réveillé ?"

Adénora venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

"Le repas est prêt.

-Nous sommes déjà en soirée ? Fis-je surpris.

-Et oui. Désolé mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller...

-Pas la peine de t'excuser, il n'y a aucun problème.

-Au fait, j'ai donné du poisson à Krokmou."

Mince... J'étais tellement préoccupé, et endormi, que je l'avais complètement zappé.

"Super, bah merci. J'arrive de suite."

Je suivis Adénora jusqu'à la salle à manger où régnait une odeur familière.

"Papa ne mange pas avec nous ce soir. Il est sorti à la taverne avec des amis."

Je m'assis tandis qu'elle se plaça derrière un grand plat en argent couvert.

"Pour honorer tes origines, commença-t-elle, j'ai cuisiné quelque chose de complètement Nordique."

Avec un grand sourire, elle enleva la cloche.

Du yak aux choux.

Elle avait fait du yak aux choux. Ce plat que préparait sans cesse mon père, celui qu'il me forçait à manger pour "aider mes muscles à se développer", celui que Rustik et sa bande me jetaient dessus, celui qui me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Je fis un sourire gêné mais elle ne se laissa pas duper :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Je lui expliquais brièvement la situation.

"Oh je suis vraiment désolée Harold. Il y avait 3000 recettes Nordiques et il a fallut que je choisisse celle-ci! Quelle crétine je fais...

-Pas la peine de te perdre en excuses, tu ne pouvais pas savoir."

Son sourire se voulait remerciant et elle me servit une part.

J'avalais avec difficulté la première fourché avant de déglutir silencieusement.

oOo

**PDV Astrid **

Le temps passait mais la vipère avait toujours sa piste. Je passais régulièrement la chemise devant son nez; mais elle n'en avait apparemment pas besoin pour garder la trace.

Voyant que je ne lui étais d'aucune aide, je m'allongeais sur son dos.

C'est seulement après quelques minutes que je me rendis compte d'une absurdité : je serrais très fort dans mes bras la chemise d'Harold. Je pouvais sentir son odeur, même loin de lui, et l'imaginer à mes côtés... Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ma parole?

C'était juste la faute du vent qui portait le parfum à mes narines. Ce parfum si doux, agréable et réconfortant... Oh mais fallait que j'arrête!

Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, mais malgré l'obscurité, je vis au loin de la fumée s'échappant des arbres. Et d'après ma dragonne, c'était par là qu'il fallait aller.

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de tout ce petit monde ? **

**Reviews, PM, lâchez vos coms !**

**Je met également un délai de 2semaines pour le chapitre 5, en espérant pouvoir le publier avant.**

**À la revoyure,**

**Unefeerique :)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Retrouvailles

**Désolé pour cet immense retard ! Je sais que c'est vraiment énorme... (1mois déjà?!) Je vous sortirais bien les excuses habituelles (trop de travail, manque d'imagination,manque de temps... blablabla) mais ce mon problème est la FLEMMARDISE. **

**Brefff, le chapitre est enfin là après de nombreuses menaces provenant de certains lecteurs (au moins ça veut dire que vous aimez ma fic!).**

**Un gros merci à Lola697 pour avoir corriger mon texte alors qu'elle était à l'étranger (c'était pas la peine de te presser) !**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Chapitre 5**

**PDV Harold**

Le jour venait à peine de se lever mais je décidais d'aller voir Krokmou. Je n'étais pas beaucoup resté avec lui hier... Je vérifiais que le père d'Adénora était sorti comme à son habitude. La voie était libre. J'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible vu que la jeune fille dormait encore.

Dès que j'ouvris les portes de la grange, le furie me sauta dessus. Il se mot à tourner comme un fou autour de moi en lançant des coups de queues joueurs.

"Arrêtes tu me donnes le tournis! Regarde mon vieux, tu n'as même pas touché à ta gamelle de..."

Un rugissement familier m'interrompu.

"Dragon!"

Je me dirigeais à l'ouïe vers la rivière bordant la demeure. Arrivé au bord de l'eau, je vis une ombre survoler le petit fleuve puis atterrir.

Elle était là. Descendant du dragon, elle sembla chercher quelque chose avant de me voir et de planter son regard dans le mien. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux bleus me transpercer comme des lames. J'étais incapable de bouger ou même de penser.

o0o

**PDV Astrid**

Lorsque je descendis de ma vipère, celle-ci s'écroula de fatigue. La pauvre avait volé toute la nuit. Nous ne pouvions pas repartir avant plusieurs heures afin qu'elle reprenne des forces. Je tournais la tête de tous les côtés et me stoppa net.

Il était là. Debout sur l'autre rive.

Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, immobiles. J'étais totalement hypnotisée par son regard, ses yeux verts émeraude que j'avais toujours trouvé magnifique. Il était si loin de moi que je ne pouvais presque pas distinguer leur couleur. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de les voir pour y croire.

J'avais envie de plonger dans la rivière et de nager à en perdre le souffle pour le retrouver.

C'est alors qu'il se retourna et disparût derrière un bâtiment.

Je crus sentir la terre s'effondrer sous mes pieds.

Il était partit sans même un signe de la main. Comme ça. D'un coup. Peut-être ne m'avait-il pas vu? Non, impossible. Peut-être n'aimait-il plus aucun Hooligan ? Peut-être ne m'aimait-il tout simplement pas? Mon ventre se noua à cette pensée.

Quelqu'un sortit enfin de derrière le fameux bâtiment et s'envola dans les airs.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser que déjà Krokmou atterrissait à quelques mètres. Son cavalier descendit et se mit face à moi. Aucun de nous n'osa bouger jusqu'à ce que le gringalet lance avec un petit sourire :

"Salut."

Et comme si j'attendais le signal, je me jetais littéralement sur lui en le prenant dans mes bras. Mon trop-plein d'élan nous fît tomber en arrière et je me retrouvais sur le garçon.

Tout sembla s'arrêter de nouveau. Nos visages étaient séparés par quelques minuscules centimètres. Il regarda furtivement mes lèvres avant de replanter son regard dans le mien. J'approchais lentement mes lèvres des siennes, tandis qu'il ne bougeait pas. Au moment où nos bouches allèrent rentrer en contact, je me redressais brusquement.

La panique venait de me submerger. S'il ne voulait pas qu'on s'embrasse? Et je n'étais même pas sûre de l'aimer.

Je crus voir un semblant de déception dans ses yeux mais je n'y prêtais pas plus d'attention. Je me relevais et l'aidais à faire de même puis le prit dans mes bras en murmurant:

"Tu m'avais manqué Harold."

Il me rendit mon étreinte et j'entendis à mon oreille :

"Toi aussi."

C'est alors que je déballais mon paquet de questions.

"Mais où étais-tu? Tu vas bien? Et pour manger? T'as trouvé de l'eau au moins? En plus l'hiver vient... Tu n'as pas attrapé la crève? Sans compter Krokmou, il n'est pas exténué? Et si..."

Le garçon posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour me calmer et dit tout simplement :

"Ça va. Ne t'en fais pas."

Soudain, un petit son déformé s'éleva. Nous baissâmes tous les deux la tête vers mon ventre. Harold rigola et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

"Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle.

T'avoueras que si, un peu quand même. La grande guerrière de Beurk me supplie de la nourrir.

-Eh!"

Je lui assenais un (léger) coup poing dans les côtes mais il continua de rire malgré cela.

"Et puis je t'ai pas supplié, hein!

Toi non, mais ton estomac par contre...

-Pfft..."

J'esquissais de nouveau un sourire.

"Tu as réussi à dresser ce dragon? fît-il en désignant l'être qui dormait d'épuisement.

- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment dressé mais on va dire que je me suis inspirée de...toi... pour pouvoir la monter.

-Waouh ! J'ai déjà des fans?!

-T'emballes pas trop vite Haddock. "

Son humour à deux balles me faisait quand même du bien. Enfin je l'avais retrouvé.

"Allez viens, reprit le brun, je vais te présenter la personne qui m'a aidé enfin si elle est réveillée.

-Hum, ouais mais ma vipère est crevée alors je comptais la laisser dormir un peu...

-Monte avec moi, dit-il banalement accompagné d'un haussement d'épaule."

Il s'installa sur sa selle et me tendit la main. Krokmou me fît un imperceptible clin d'œil et j'acceptais (cette fois-ci) l'aide d'Harold avant de m'installer derrière lui.

"Accroches toi."

Le décollage fut bien plus calme que la première fois. Le dragon piqua vers le haut, négligeant les ordres de son dresseur. Il nous fît passer au-dessus des nuages et la féérie que j'avais finalement ressenti au vol précédent ressurgit immédiatement. Tout était si beau! Je serais l'adolescent beaucoup plus que nécessaire; pouvant enfin sentir son corps au lieu d'une chemise... Le soleil était encore très bas dans le ciel tandis que la lune et les étoiles brillaient encore. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et fermais mes paupières en profitant de cet instant.

Je sentis alors Krokmou perdre de la hauteur et rouvris les yeux. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus et je regardais l'autre rive où j'avais laissé la dragonne dormir en paix.

Nous descendîmes du dragon et approchâmes d'une petite maison typiquement méridionale.

Harold entra sans gêne, moi sur ses talons. Je me stoppais d'un coup sec. Il y avait là une fille de notre âge, brune, les cheveux tressés presque comme les miens, en train de cuisiner. Elle se tourna vers nous et parut légèrement surprise.

"Adénora, voici Astrid; Astrid, voici Adénora."

Je la saluai simplement par politesse.

"Adénora m'a hébergé, nourri et accueilli quand je suis arrivé. Elle est vraiment top!

-Arrêtes tu vas me faire rougir, répondit l'intéressée. C'est toi qui est très sympathique."

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je n'aimais pas du tout cette fille. Pourtant elle avait aidé Harold et venait de de monter gentille avec moi... Je n'avais jamais ressenti cette sensation. À part quand... Si... J'avais déjà éprouvé ce sentiment lorsque le looser du village m'avait volé la vedette lors de l'entraînement dragon. Je pensais savoir ce que c'était. De la jalousie. En plus, Adénora était plutôt mignonne et je réalisais avoir peur que le garçon s'intéresse plus à elle qu'à moi.

"Enfin, dit Adénora en se tournant vers moi, tu es la fameuse Astrid! Ravie de te rencontrer. Harold m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-C'est vrai ça?"

Je me tournai vers le brun rouge de gêne, mon moral ré-augmentant quelque peu.

"Euh... Ah, oui? Tiens... Bah... Peut-être... Ouais... J'ai dû t'en parler... Parler une fois ou deux... bégaya-t-il."

J'explosais de rire en même temps que l'autre fille. Finalement, je l'aimais bien celle-là.

"Une fois ou deux? renchérit la brune. J'en connais plus sur sa vie que sur la tienne!"

Le garçon était aussi rouge tomate que je l'étais il y avait une minute.

"Bon... Heu... Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à manger s'il te plait?... Astrid... Astrid est affamée."

-N'essaie pas de changer de sujet! rigola encore plus fort notre hôte."

C'est ce moment-là que mon estomac choisit pour me refaire faux-bond. Je me sentais extrêmement gênée...

"Tu vois, en profita Harold, même son ventre me soutient!

-Haha ça va pas de soucis!"

Adénora prit un récipient en roche très bien travaillé et le posa sur la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

"Asseyez-vous, dit-elle. J'ai fait du bœuf aux champignons. Prends en autant que tu veux Astrid, il y en a encore dans le placard. Le plat était prévu pour ce midi mais apparemment ton ventre ne peut plus attendre.

-Merci beaucoup, souris-je sincèrement."

Je fus la seule à manger, écoutant Harold et Adénora discuter de musique.

"Au fait pourquoi tu es venu me chercher?"

Je levai les yeux vers le garçon.

"Pour te ramener sur Beurk."

Il baissa la tête et répondit :

"Je ne veux pas y retourner.

-Mais tu ne peux pas te cacher toute ta vie!

-Qu'est-ce qui changerait d'avant..."

Le brun se leva et disparut dans un couloir. Adénora posa sa main sur mon poignet. Ses yeux gris ne pétillaient plus comme lorsque j'étais arrivée.

"Ne t'en veux pas, commença-t-elle. Il est simplement sur les nerfs..."

o0o

**PDV Harold**

Malgré la colère, je savais très bien qu'Astrid avait raison. Adénora ne pouvait pas m'héberger à vie et il fallait que j'affronte mes choix. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas revenir sur Beurk comme si de rien n'était. Et puis, il y avait la Reine des dragons, que j'avais surnommé la Mort Rouge... Laisser les dragons vivre dans une telle peur était impensable, mais affronter la bête seul l'était aussi. J'étais totalement perdu. J'avais enfoui ma tête dans mes mains, tout en étant assis sur le lit.

C'est ainsi qu'Astrid me trouva.

"Hey! Je suis désolée. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure et...

-T'inquiètes, la coupai-je. De toute façon tu as raison. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire et que tout le monde m'a abandonné...

-Sympa pour moi...

-Ce n'est pas pareil, toi c'est une évidence.

-Ouais ouais, rattrapes toi comme tu peux."

Malgré son commentaire, je la vis rougir et j'esquissais un sourire.

"Tu sais Harold tu manques à ton père...

-C'est sûr il a plus personne pour faire à manger maintenant.

-Je ne plaisante pas! Il ne sort presque plus, tout lui est indifférent, et quand on lui parle de quelque chose qui lui fait penser à toi, ses yeux s'humidifient et il tourne la tête.

-C'est drôle mais il n'avait pas cette expression là quand je me suis envolé avec Krokmou."

La blonde soupira.

"Attends Astrid, pendant 15ans je suis presque invisible à ses yeux et maintenant je lui manque?

-Très bien! OK! Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors?

-Tu...tu te souviens de la Reine des dragons?...

-Oh oui, oui mais je t'arrête tout de suite...

-On doit faire quelque chose...

-C'est une très mauvais idée...

-Pour qu'elle arrête de martyriser les autres dragons.

-Et imaginons que je vienne avec toi Harold, nous serions seulement deux contre une immense bête.

-Alors nous improviserons.

-On se fera tuer!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre? dis-je en élevant légèrement la voix.

-Je ne sais pas...

-J'ai... J'ai besoin de dormir Astrid.

-Très bien je te laisse."

Elle sortit de la chambre, tandis que je m'allongeais et m'endormis presque instantanément.

**o0o**

**PDV Astrid**

Je sortis de la chambre et suivis le long couloir. Je passais alors par l'encadrement d'une porte et vis Adénora nourrir un oiseau gris disgracieux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? demandai-je curieuse.

-Un pigeon, sourit-elle. Je l'ai dressé pour que mon père puisse envoyer des lettres.

-Waouh! Et il va vraiment où tu lui demandes?

-Ouais! Vous dressez les dragons et moi les pigeons! C'est moins glorieux je sais...

-Non, non! C'est super ingénieux!"

C'est alors qu'une idée me traversa l'esprit.

Je courus hors de la pièce et revins quelques minutes plus tard avec un papier dans la main.

"Dit Adénora, tu penses que je peux utiliser ton pigeon?

-Bien sûr! Où veux-tu qu'il aille?

-Sur Beurk."

**Voilà voilà ! Alors bon je ne met plus de délai parce que je ne les respecte jamais mais comme je suis en VACANCES (enjoy!) je vais essayer d'écrire au moins deux chapitres supplémentaires.**

**En passant par là, un one-shout sur l'otp Jelsa est en préparation donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous adhérez, quelques idées ou autre !**

**Comme d'habitude le bouton review ne se consomme pas avec modération !**

**À la revoyure,**

**Unefeerique :)**


End file.
